Lust or Love
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A female Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for her third year with a new look and attitude that puts everyone on guard and catches the interest of Fred Weasley
1. Return to hogwarts

It was a different Harry Potter who entered Hogwarts for her third year. The people she once called friends were demanding to know what was wrong with her, insulting her appearance and new attitude. Without thinking about it, she just flipped off her 'friends' not wanting to deal with them. She looked nothing like she used to. She had multiple piercings in each ear. Her hair was a bright vibrant purple now though it was liable to change shortly. She even had a piece of jewelry on her tongue that no one had expected. A large difference then they shy, quiet girl from a year before.

Fred and George took a seat beside her once her friends had given up and went away. They were like everyone else curious about the changes, but they were also more amused then angry about them. "So, why purple?"

"Because it seemed like a good time," she drawled bored, though there was a slight challenge to her tone. "Do you got a problem with that?"

"Hardly," Fred laughed giving the purple locks a bit of a tug. "Very rebellious of you. Very impressive…now more importantly then your hair what's with the tongue love."

She grinned sticking it out revealing a ring. "Haven't ever seen a tongue ring before have you," She mocked her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Tongue ring," George said confused since it wasn't something they had ever seen before this, "What's a tongue ring for."

Now she was really grinning. "Well, A tongue ring near the front is pleasuring to a woman. Near the back is pleasuring to men and in the center for appearance sake."

George nearly choked, shocked that previously meek, mild Harry potter had just said that. He really wondered if she was seriously saying what they took it for. He didn't think she could have meant what he thought she meant. Fred however just grinned amused taking it for what it was, "Oh, so where's yours then," he questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to find out," she mocked. "Maybe you will just have to wait and see."

"Ohh, promises, promises," Fred teased. "Now the question is, are you just a tease or do you follow through."

She crept in close to him, whispering into his ear. "I always follow through with my promises," She stated as she clinked her tongue ring with her teeth. "The question is are you man enough to try."

She pulled away with a laugh as Fred looked at her, eyes darkening in lust. "Oh Harry love, I am all man."

"Fred, she's only in third year," George protested, trying to remind his twin of that fact.

Harry just winked, "two years. What were you doing in your third year."

To that question she got a Weasley level blush from the shier twin. "Touché," George muttered.

She just blew them a kiss going up the steps. "I think I like the changes in her," Fred stated. "Though two can play at this game."

"Not a game," George stated since he knew Fred took it as a challenge, he took it for what it was. "What the hell happened to her? I mean...Potters never acted like that before."

"No but apparently puberty is good for her," Fred said only to have George smack him. "Oy, what the hell was that for."

"Really," George demanded. "You are seriously asking for trouble."

Fred however glanced towards the steps grinning. Perhaps Hogwarts just got interesting.


	2. Morning meetings

Harry came down to the common room with her uniform shirt half on, open at the bottom revealing a bellybutton piercing. She also had her tie half on and didn't bother with the robe portion of the uniform. "Too lazy to get dressed this morning," Fred asked amused though he did give her a very long look over.

"Maybe I just wanted to give a show," she returned plopping down into the chair across from him. "Dream of me?"

"Oh, I seem to be liking the new you," Fred decided since it was rare anyone would play along with him, she seemed to give as good as she got. "Would you hex me if I said all night long."

She just smirked putting her feet up onto his lap. "Depends."

"On," He asked wondering what her answer would be.

"Was it any good," she returned without hesitation

He just laughed. "You're a tease."

Harry grinned finding him fun. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't judging her. Wasn't asking her to change to fit their views. He just seemed to accept her as she was "Its only teasing if you have no intention of following through. I thought we discussed that yesterday."

"Hard to concentrate when thinking about just what that ring can do," he mocked. "So, Harry, what changed this summer since you were a good girl last year. Finally joining the dark side."

"Depends, is it any fun," she teased before deciding to ask her own question, "So, Fredrick Weasley. You seem interested. Your twin keeping a leash on you? He seems the responsible one of the pair."

"He tries," Fred returned honestly since his twin was the more responsible of the two, the one who kept him behaving. "You know, morals, proper conduct the lot. Who holds your leash?"

She shrugged, "I seemed to have lost the chains over the summer. Didn't much feel like letting anyone have a good grip."

"All the better," Fred stated. "Leashes should be lost unless for fun."

"Kinky," she said sliding her foot down his thigh. "Who would have thought, a Weasley with a bit of kink."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, George and I... we got the talk from dad, be responsible the lot. Then we got it from bill...be responsible and how to have fun. Charlies taught us exactly what most women like," Fred said.

She grinned, "hmm, are you all talk, or can you follow through. Knowing the theory is far different than being able to perform."

"Love, you just challenged me. Would you care to give it a go, a good tumble can prove my point?"

She grinned, "Alas, I just have class," she stated getting up before leaning over him giving him a good view down her shirt but also whispering huskily in his ear. "Maybe later."

"The offer is always open love," Fred returned as she got up and left. "Not going to dress anymore for class?"

She just let out a musical laugh, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Fun indeed," Fred muttered watching her go. She was going to be the death of him before the week was out. He would probably miss history, but he really was in need of a nice cold shower.


	3. Detentions

I keep forgetting to say this. I do not own harry potter, only the changes that I have made to the story line. The characters all belong to J.K Rowling's. That should be fairly obvious though.

HHHHH

The twins were in detention for their welcome back to Hogwarts prank. Detentions were something they were used to however Fred found himself laughing as he saw Harry come over with a cloth to join them in watching the medals and trophies. He had known they professors wouldn't accept her state of dress well. "It seems your joining us in detention then," He questioned.

"Apparently the way I wore my uniform was inappropriate," she mocked getting a chuckle. "I think the professor just wanted to look longer."

"Hardly, you're out here with us," George returned wondering what got into her.

She however grinned and Fred had a feeling that her next comment would be very good and something his twin very much wouldn't approve of. "I am over half done my detention. Apparently, he felt uncomfortable with me asking if he put me in detention, so he could look down my shirt."

Fred roared with laughter as George gaped. "Who the hell did you say that to," George demanded curious but also a bit worried. That seemed suicidal…his mind ran through the mail teachers and it would not be something he'd ever say to any of them.

"Snape," she returned not at all bothered by her actions, if anything, she appeared slightly proud of them.

Fred laughed even harder and ended up unable to hold himself up. George was just gaping. "Your alive, how in merlin's name were you left alive," George asked completely shocked and unable to believe she had survived that. "That's...merlin."

She grinned, "Future glances down my shirt is a hypothesis. I thought his head was going to explode by the colors he turned.

Fred started bowing dramatically. "You are a goddess among mortals. I bow to your greatness."

"Are you sure you're not just bowing to get a glance up my skirt," She teased.

He just grinned unrepentantly, "that obvious was I," he joked as Filch came by ordering him up and they got to work. Fred chuckling every time he looked her way.

"I'm starting to wonder if you are completely insane," George stated. "You got guts Potter. Your batty but you have guts."

"Hmm, batty. My friends seem to think I am slutty," she challenged.

Fred looked her over, "Open, not slutty, drop your button down another and rise it up another and then maybe. No, your showing your stomach and just a bit below your neckline. Not near slutty levels."

She grinned, "hmm, is that a hint."

"Maybe," Fred said though George smacked him. "Apparently not."

"Leash," Harry teased referencing their earlier conversation. "Besides, I think my clothes are fine just like this. Except half the school seems to think we are stuck in Victorian period or something. Most girls in the muggle world dress worse. I mean I was showing my bloody bellybutton and my neck. Merlin forbid you show a bit of skin."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, looking so absolutely tempting," Fred mocked. "You should be ashamed."

"Honestly, I think Snape sent me away because I caught him," Harry admitted shivering slightly. "Will you make the bad memories go away," she asked creeping closer.

George rolled his eyes, "I give up but both of you can knock it off because I am not cleaning these on my own."

"Later," Fred teased. "I'll make sure I take your mind off it."

"Promises, Promises," she mocked using his own term against him though she got to work.

When they got to the common room George pulled Fred aside feeling that he had to remind his brother of an important fact before he did something stupid. "Fred, she's only 13. No matter what she seems to be offering, 13."

"I know, I know," Fred said waving it off. "It is just a bit of fun George. I doubt either of us will end up going through with it at the very least not yet. Just a bit of flirting. Some teasing."

George did not look completely convinced. "I'll be 14 in the end of September," Harry said from behind them, causing George to jump. "But thanks for protecting my virtue Georgie."

"Shit Harry, I thought you went upstairs."

She just laughed, "You realize I am only a year and a bit younger then you both right. I don't need you to go about protecting my virtue."

"I wasn't...I was trying to keep my brother from going too far but you seem fully alright with it," George stated. "Honestly Harry, aren't you at least a bit worried about...well people trying to take advantage of you., Even with just the shirt thing and Snape."

"I would like to see them try," Harry challenged, the look in her eyes a clear threat. "Because anyone who does try something that I am not comfortable with will lose a very important part of their anatomy but thanks for worrying George. I can handle myself. Now the question is, can Fred handle me."

"I guarantee that I am more than man enough to handle you," Fred agreed as she left with a wink.

George looked to Fred. "Don't even try until she's 14 at least, please Fred."

"Fine my morality. Eyes only until she's 14, as if a month makes a difference."

"If you were any older, even by a year I'd say 15 or 16 minimum," George stated seeming to be the only one to care whether she truly knows what she is getting involved with. They weren't innocent, but she seemed to make such a quick change. He couldn't help but worry slightly especially if Fred got involved.

Fred just rolled his eyes, he did know the difference between right and wrong. He wasn't that immoral.


	4. Midnight swims

I keep forgetting to say this. I do not own harry potter, only the changes that I have made to the story line. The characters all belong to J.K Rowling's. That should be fairly obvious though.

HHH

It was late, well past curfew when both Harry and Fred ended up going out on a walk. Neither seemed to be able to sleep and it was pure chance they ran into each other and decided to go outside. After walking around aimlessly for some time, they ended up going towards the lake. Harry felt the water before grinning up at him. "Perfect for a midnight dip," Harry said glancing up through her lashes. "Do you bring all the girls here?"

"Hardly, no I was thinking further unless you want a swim," he returned.

She dropped her robes not a bit bothered by it. "I've never gone swimming at night. You going to join me."

He couldn't help but grin slightly, "Oh definitely," he said as she took off her shirt. He bit his cheek slightly. The pain clearing his mind. Perhaps keeping his promise to George was going to be a lot harder then he thought. Then again eyes only was extremely pleasant as well.

She took off her clothes nice and slow until she was only in her bra and under wear. Then she slipped into the water. swimming back away from the shore. "You going to get in," She asked looking directly at him.

He smirked giving her the same show she gave him without a care remaining only in boxers before jumping in. "You are a minx," he mocked treading water. "You seem to be pushing all of my limits."

"Then push back," she teased. "I didn't think that you'd have a problem with that Fred."

"Why," he asked honestly curious wondering what drove her to act as she did with him. It was a question that had been on his mind since school had started. "You aren't this forward with anyone else. Mocking a bit but oyu don't push them like you do me."

She shrugged, "your amusing, I like how you react," she admitted. "besides, you know it's in good fun. You get enjoyment from it, but you are not really the sort to push further then I'd let you no matter what anyone thinks, your brother included."

"You have a fair amount of faith in me," he decided. Not entirely sure it was well placed.

She just swam towards him. Extremely close. "You may feel extreme lust, thinking about me so close but you're not touching."

"Don't get your expectations to high," he mocked, "If it wasn't for George I would very much be pushing right back."

She laughed, "Oh you think that but no. You like the chase but once you catch you don't know what to do. Besides...you are amusing. You've always made me laugh. It's a good bit of fun which is all I want. Even before I acted like this bloke only had one thing on their minds. Here... well its good fun but no strings, no expectations."

He smirked, "whatever you think love."

"Oh love, you don't want to know what I think," she teased swimming away.

He couldn't help but grin as he thought about the potential, "Are you sure about that," he asked. "if your thoughts are anywhere near mine I wouldn't mind a bit of a look into them."

She grinned, "Your shorts leave very little to the imagination."

"Reality can be better than imagined on occasion."

"Promises, promises," she teased once again.

They swam for a bit longer before climbing out and putting on their cloths soaking them as well. They made their way into the school before anyone woke up.


	5. Birthdays

I do not own harry potter, only the changes that I have made to the story line. The characters all belong to J.K Rowling's. That should be fairly obvious though.

Harry was sitting around doing nothing despite the day supposed to be one of her happiest. She was alone when the twins came across her. "Happy birthday," Fred whispered into her ear getting a grin.

She turned around to see him before grinning slightly, "Oh, not yet but it can be."

"Can you speak without innuendos," George requested rolling his eyes.

"No," she returned, "Not going to wish me a very happy birthday, I am sure we can unwrap a present." By the way she was looking him over the implication was clear.

Fred grinned, "His opinion is fourth year plus," Fred offered. "But I was on a leash until you turned 14."

She smirked, "Then today may just be fun."

George shook his head wanting to get Fred back on track. "Fred pranks.'

He leant towards Harry, his breath tickling her neck. "Care for a swim?"

"Same time same place," She returned.

She was waiting by the lake when he arrived. Wearing a dark cloak wrapped around her, sitting with her feet in the water. "You're quite a sight there," Fred teased. "have a good birthday?"

"An acceptable birthday," she returned dropping her cloak, so she was once again in braw and underwear. "So, swim or was that a euphemism."

He chuckled stripping. "No, a swim sounds fun for me though in a few days if you want to give it a go."

Harry laughed as they went for a swim, talking, joking. Just having fun and neither were short of innuendos. Finally, they got up to leave returning to their common room. Harry however looked directly at him before they went to their room. "Your leash loosened, you still did not speak out and yet you wonder if my faith is misplaced. I am not looking for love, just a good time."

Fred looked at her surprised, "promises, promises," he offered though he wasn't expecting the comment.

She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Night Fred."

"Early morning Harry," he returned before heading up to his room. George glanced up at his entry but said nothing, instead he just rolled back over falling asleep. Fred wasn't as lucky as sleep escaped him, all thoughts on the purple haired seductress he had for a friend.


	6. More Detentions

I do not own harry potter, only the changes that I have made to the story line. The characters all belong to J.K Rowling's. That should be fairly obvious though.

Fred laughed seeing that Harry was joining them for detention once again, "And here I thought you were dressed perfectly acceptable today," Fred teased.

She grinned happy to see him. He easily lightened up the room. At least this detention would not be horridly dull, "I always dress acceptable thank you very much. Apparently calling out the professor for being a bigot and informing him that maybe he needs to be laid is not a good plan," Harry stated.

"No bloody kidding," George stated wondering if she had lost her bloody mind or if she was aiming to be expelled. He had a hard-enough time keeping Fred under control. He couldn't handle them both.

She just winked at him, "so what are you both here for?"

"Pranks of course," Fred stated. "They have no evidence, it's gotten to the point where they just assume it's us and no amount of argument is affective."

"Oh that's too bad," Harry teased. "did you actually do the prank."

"Of course," he said lightly.

George however was still caught on why she had gotten detention. "Why did you tell off Snape again and I'll assume it was Snape," George stated since the man was a bigot and she seemed to like getting a rise out of him.

Harry nodded confirming he had the right professor, "Well he took over Lupins class and decided to try to convince the class he was a werewolf," Harry said honestly. "He was being a total bigot and so I called him out on it. We never did get to the lesson though."

Fred looked to Harry since from what she said she clearly knew the truth as well. They had quickly noticed he showed many of the signs of a werewolf…cursed scars, amber eyes, plus he had been ill prior to coming to Hogwarts, the days following a full moon and this one. Not to mention his boggert was a full moon. It was the only thing that made sense. "But Lupin is a werewolf," he stated.

She grinned, "I know, do you got a problem with that?"

Both twins shook their heads, "No but anyone with half a brain could figure it out," George stated. "You really don't need Snape pushing his thoughts."

"He was talking about how they were dangerous monsters and yada yada yada. I told him to stop being a bloody bigot, that with the wolfsbane potion they were harmless little puppies and there is only one or two werewolves attack yearly and four done by Greyback himself. Wizards kill wizards, torture them and the lot 10 times more minimum in the United Kingdom. Maybe if he got laid once and awhile he wouldn't have a bloody stick stuck up his arse... then I asked if that's how he liked it."

George joined his twin in hysterical laughter this time, he may not approve but he could imagine the look on the most hated professors face. "Merlin, even I have to agree that is bloody brilliant. You Harry Potter have earned your place in Gryffindor by far."

She grinned, "I thought so. Besides, I may not be all that fond of Lupin, I don't really care except he keeps telling me to put on more cloths. He is the best teacher we have ever had for the class. Who bloody cares if he grows a tail and some fur once a month."

"Fair point," Fred agreed. "So, you can't just have this detention."

She shook her head, "every night for two weeks."

"You're going to beat our record," George offered, they hadn't been in school long but she seemed to be attempting to match their record and out do it.

She grinned flicking back her hair, "I'm just brilliant like that."


	7. Remus Lupin

Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Again, I do not own anything recognizable.

"Miss Potter, how did you manage to get two weeks of detention with Professor Snape when he took over my class," Remus asked as she saw down to write lines. "And why is he not taking the detentions."

She grinned not at all bothered by her actions, "Well, see he was trying to out you as a werewolf with ministry propaganda and I already had spent the last week with him cleaning cauldrons. I think he got tired of me. Too bad."

It took him a minute to stop sputtering. "What," he said finally finding his voice. He could not have possibly heard what he thought he did. Had she really just said that she knew he was a werewolf. How had she figured it out so soon? He thought he would at least have a bit of time as a professor before his secret got out and he was chased off. "Did you just say you..."

"That I knew you were a werewolf," she teased not seeing the big deal about it. So he was a werewolf…what did that matter. Her first-year professor had a dark lord in the back of his head, her second year one was a crook and a fraud who got a bit too obliviate happy. "I'm sure half the school figured it out without Snape's help. Your scars, bogert, missing on the full moon, amber eyes made it a bit obvious. Honestly you know most of us do not agree with ministry propaganda. Werewolves have far fewer yearly attacks, deaths and bites then vampires who have even fewer then wizards themselves. As long as you decide not to go all animalistic and ravish me over the desk we will be fine."

He sputtered once again horrified about the words coming out of James and Lily's daughters mouth, "Miss Potter you can't be saying that."

She glanced him over amused, "your right, feel free to ravish me over a desk any time."

He was once again completely overwhelmed and had absolutely no idea what to say, she just laughed continuing to write lines. "Miss Potter, is that why Professor Snape no longer does your detentions. Do you say the same things to him?"

"No! I accuse him of looking down my shirt, I would never ask him to ravish me over a desk. The very thought is traumatizing," Harry returned with a dramatic shiver. "Will you make the memory go away?"

"Enough," He said deciding to just ignore her. He felt it was the only way he could get through this detention. "Write your lines."

"Aww, how boring. Apparently, your more professor then werewolf, that's no fun," she mocked pouting though she continued writing lines. "The least you could do is play along professor."

"Miss Potter, even if that wasn't illegal and inappropriate, you are far too young to talk like that."

She just winked at him, "Whatever you say."

Remus did have a few questions though and ignoring them just didn't seem possible anymore. What else did the very…outspoken teen girl say? "Two weeks detention for calling him a bigot," Remus asked which seemed a tad unreasonable especially with the 50 point deduction.

She grinned, "no, I think that was for telling him he should go get laid and then he'd lose the stick up his arse. Or maybe it was because I asked if that's how he liked it. He was too angry to give more."

Remus was left gaping. The marauder in him wanted to laugh, the responsible side of him knew it was wrong and the side that held her as a newborn baby was really wishing he didn't hear those words coming out of her mouth.

She just handed him her lines and walked out, turning slightly to wink at him and once she was gone, he just burst out laughing, semi hysterically.

Remus went to the teachers meeting and found he had questions. Mainly about a now purple haired 14-year-old. It came out when McGonagall asked him the question, "how are you finding classes?"

He took a breath before speaking, "the students are incredibly far behind though I have some questions, outside the class bit."

"What would that be," Flitwick asked curiously.

Remus glanced at Severus Snape, "Harry Potter. She's..." he hesitated not sure if he could even find the right words. "has she always been like this?"

"Are you going to define this," McGonagall questioned.

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but it was too late for that now. "Well, Severus has given me Harry Potters detentions after she called him out for being a bigot when he took over my class."

This caused every professor to look over to Severus Snape who sneered, "Miss Potter...why would Miss Potter call you a bigot, Severus," Flitwick questioned suspiciously.

Snape sneered but it was Remus who once again answered, "Apparently she did not approve of his comments on werewolves. In her words, vampires and wizards cause more wizard deaths then werewolves do," Remus stated. "She was also not amused by the fact that he was attempting to out me as a werewolf."

"She knows," McGonagall said shocked.

Remus nodded though he was okay with that part surprisingly. She seemed to still approve of him. It was everything else that came out of her mouth that worried him. "Well, apparently half the school knows I am a werewolf because of my scars, boggert, the full moon, and my eyes. That it was completely obvious and that as long as I don't plan to go animalistic and ravish her over a desk she's fine with it."

This caused the professors to choke on air. Remus was glad their reactions mirrored his own. "Yes, she really said that, when I mentioned the fact that she can't be saying things like that. She said You're right, feel free to anytime."

"She's umm...interesting," Flitwick returned trying his best to politely describe the fourteen-year-old Gryffindor.

Remus glared, "I nearly had a heart attack. I asked her if her comments were why Severus no longer did her detentions."

"Severus, you've not mentioned that," McGonagall stated.

He said nothing but continued to glare at his fellow staff members leaving Remus to once again continue though this he found slightly amusing. "No, apparently she's just accusing him of looking down her shirt. That she's not interested in him ravishing her over a desk, When I very obviously refused her offers, she accused me of being more professor then werewolf" Remus stated.

"Which is a very good thing," Flitwick stated barely able to believe it. He knew she pushed on extreme most days but that was beyond what he had come to expect from the third year.

Remus shook his head. "Now, I use to hold her in my arms when she was a newborn and honestly...has she always been like that? I mean the hair, piercings, the comments, the clothing?"

The other professors shook their heads. "No, last year she was relatively quiet and easy going. She began getting...more biting near the end of the year but she came here and she was like that," McGonagall stated. "We don't know why but she's become...very extreme."

"Severus, you took 50 points and gave her two weeks of detention for calling you a bigot when you were...insulting and trying to out a staff member," Flitwick demanded since while the comments were inappropriate, that seemed a bit extreme.

Remus however broke down and snickered causing Snape to scowl. "Oh, merlin I'm sorry but...well even her father did not have the guts for that. I'm sorry Severus but well... apparently she took offence to the slight on werewolves."

"What did she say," Flitwick asked curiously wondering what had the defense professor so amused.

"That he should go get laid and then maybe he could get the stick out of his arse," Remus stated causing the staff to either gape or hide chuckled. "Then she changed her tune and asked if that's the way he liked it," Remus said. Some of the staff couldn't stop laughing. "I am sorry Severus. She seems to like to get others as embarrassed as possible and knows all the right buttons to push," Remus offered.

He just sneered continuing to say nothing at all as the other professors attempted to pull themselves together.

HHH


	8. Reveals

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I do not own it (Sadly).

Author Note: This chapter isn't the usual flirty nature, it sort of gives you insight into why Harrys a bit more wild and rebellious in comparison to what it was implied how she acted when she was a first year.

Sirius Black had broken into the school so they were all bustled into the great hall. It was no big deal in the end, they were all settled and apparently safe. However, not everyone seemed okay. Fred was watching Harry who did not look to be in good shape. She was trembling, as if terrified. Most of the students and staff were asleep but he had never seen her react like this before. He knew that the attack by Sirius Black shouldn't really faze her, he had attacked the boys dorm after all. Still, he didn't like how she looked like she was in pain.

She suddenly seemed to have had enough and decided to get up and leave the room. He didn't hesitate to follow after her. He followed her directly into a girl's washroom only to find her being sick inside the toilet. Once she had finished being sick, she glanced up at him before going to the sink washing off her mouth. "Is there a point to you following me," She demanded slightly rougher than normal.

"Yeah, worry, you alright," Fred asked since she did not look good.

"Fine," She said rinsing out her mouth once again. She turned to face him, unable to stop the minute tremors, "Stop worrying."

He looked surprised, "Harry, you are my friend. Of course, I am worried when you run off and are sick in the toilet. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose. Are you worried about him."

"Hardly," she returned tiredly.

Fred knew something was different, something was going on and he wasn't going to let it go. "Will you talk to me," Fred bagged since he could see that the shaking had barely subsided. "Harry please, we are friends."

"Why because we flirt."

Fred stopped her from walking out, "no because we are friends. Bloody hell, your shaking like a leaf and you still look ill."

She couldn't help it, she broke down crying and he held her until it subsided. "I'm sorry, its...its their fear. I can't get it out of my head, the fears shaking...even from here. Its echoing through the halls. I can't focus it hurts too much."

Fred froze realizing what she just revealed, she implied that she could feel what they feel, that could only mean one thing and it wasn't a good thing. "Merlin Harry, you're an empath?"

She shook again she hadn't meant to say it, but she really couldn't think at the moment, everything was overwhelming. "I... Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not," he said knowing a lot about empaths. He also knew that they rarely managed to keep their sanity. It was hard enough keeping control of your own emotions, but everyone else's as well could be traumatizing. Having their emotions bombarding their shields. It often drove them insane as they stopped being able to tell their own emotions from others and became completely overwhelmed. People also were hesitant and odd near true empaths since they could read into your very soul. He took her hand. "Come on, we will get a bit further away from the lot. Maybe for a swim in the lake?"

She let him lead her into the lake and they jumped into the water. The cool ness of the water since it was well past when they should be swimming, calmed her nerves slightly. She slowly began refocusing.

"How long have you been an empath," Fred asked as she came up for air.

She shrugged not quite looking him in the eyes, "I started realizing the emotions I were feeling weren't mine around my thirteenth birthday. It just got worse and worse, I have enough magical knowledge to know its empathy."

"But you've never told anyone."

"Fred...do you know how many empaths make it five years with their abilities sane?"

"No but its a low level," he said since he didn't lie to her. It wasn't his thing. She clearly already knew the odds weren't the best.

She nodded, "50% of empaths actually make it with their sanity intact. Mostly by completely leaving civilization and becoming hermits," Harry stated. "Most of them come into empathy in adult hood where there's bonds and a lot of crap that allow them to keep their mind and focus. I came into my abilities at 13. I'm probably not going to ever graduate from Hogwarts."

He flinched at the idea of a Hogwarts without Harry. Over the last few months, she had become a big part of his life. The idea of no longer having her around horrified him. He refused to even consider the idea. "Never know, you seem to know just when to push," he returned hopeful.

"And yet you don't push back," she returned smirking realizing he was just going to act as if nothing happened. As if he didn't just find out her deepest secret.

He swam towards her breathing the words, "Maybe you just don't notice," he said sliding his hand down her side playfully. "Or maybe you push enough for the two of us."

She regained her normal grin, "I keep hearing promises but when are you going to follow through."

"Give me a time and place love," he returned before swimming away. "You know, this won't change anything. Me knowing."

"Why not," She asked not understanding why he just accepted it so easily. He didn't seem to change how he acted, he didn't feel like he was pulling away, disgusted, hesitant, he just felt like Fred, perhaps with a bit of worry but even that was fading away. "To most it would."

"Because my emotions are my own and I make no plays to hide them," Fred stated getting out and putting on his cloths. "They will wake up soon."

She climbed out and did the same. Both casting drying charms and going in. Remus found them heading to the hall. "Where were you, are you insane?"

"I had to pee," Harry lied effortlessly. "Besides, Blacks long gone."

"Harry you could be killed, why would you leave the safety of the group," he asked horrified since he had not even known she had left. She could have been killed and none of them would have realized until it was too late.

She laughed, "honestly, relax professor. I had to pee, I brought Fred along for a quickie. Besides everyone's allowed to go on their way now see."

Fred pulled her along chuckling. George found them and gave them both a glare, "You were damn well not in the bathroom, you've been gone hours," he hissed to them both. He had been worried sick and about to inform the professors not caring how much trouble they would be in. He had honestly thought something had happened to them.

"Relax, we are fine," Fred stated rolling his eyes not seeing the big deal. "Honest."

"No, your stupid and reckless and don't care about most things," George corrected.

"Next time your welcome to join us," Harry said winking his way.

Fred just chuckled. George however was far from amused.


	9. First times

Fred and Harry were just teasing each other once again but ended up going a bit farther. It was the first time there teasing had gone past just verbal spars and into kissing. When it was done, it sorts of pushed the fact that the just friends bit wasn't going to happen. Neither of them were overly upset at making out. It was a long time coming but it did change things.

"So apparently, we are finally going to take the offers," Harry said as he kissed her neck.

He froze slightly and pulled away. While that question was interesting to him, he found himself worrying as well. Maybe it was his brothers voice in his ear, but he was worried about what this change meant between them. "Harry...what is this?"

"Fun," she offered.

He looked at her seriously, he had thought that was what it was as well, but he wasn't the sort who could do that. He might joke a lot, but he couldn't just have random hookups in an old classroom. He had gotten offers before but it only lead to hurt between everyone. That just ended up with someone being hurt. He had had 'fun' with a girl and had in the past thought they were exclusive only to later find out it was just fun, and she had another guy on the side. He didn't want to ruin the easy-going friendship between himself and Harry for 'fun.' "Look Harry, funs all well and good but if it leads to something beyond just talking and a snog here and there then it's not just fun. I don't share."

She pulled away slightly, this was clearly a bit more complicated then she had planned. "What are you talking about?"

"If I am with someone, I am with someone and they are mine no one else's," Fred stated. He was possessive, and he didn't like the idea of being with someone and them being with everyone else as well.

Harry rolled her eyes wondering why this had to be so complicated, "I want fun, I don't want relationships, strings, drama," Harry returned having thought they were on the same page, "If you can't accept it then nothing will happen."

"I like fun, I don't care about the whole lovey dovey relationship bit. It can be only physical if that's what you want but if it's going to move beyond a good bit of teasing then you belong to me and whenever you want to cut it off then so be it. We go back to having a good tease," Fred said wanting to make the terms clear.

She was suddenly interested again, that was the same as she wanted. She didn't want to deal with the relationship hassles, she just wanted fun. As long as that was all it was, she could deal with his terms but she had something to make clear as well. "Fair enough. If I belong to you then you belong to me. That's how this works. I am not a possession you can own."

"Sounds good to me," Fred said kissing her. "And I can make it very much worth your wild."

"Oh, then get at it," She returned as his hands trailed her slim body. "Remember, you have to impress me and your no longer on your leash."

Harry was standing in the common room just hanging around talking to George when Fred came behind her rapping his arms around her middle. "Dreaming of me."

"Maybe," she said turning around and so they were extremely close together, face to face. "So, what if I was?"

"I'd have to make you realize that reality is always better," he returned easily. "We haven't gotten to try out that tongue ring of yours."

She chuckled, "hmm, can't have that can we."

"You guys are pathetic," George muttered taking a seat. At first he had been worried but nothing had come from there flirting after all this time it no longer bothered him like it had. "No one wants to see your pointless flirting."

"Oh, its far from without point," Harry returned. "Just a bit of firing up. Your welcome to join us."

Fred chuckled and shocked his brother by kissing his way down her throat. "Thought we went through that love. They can look but no touching."

"Figured you might not mind sharing with your twin," she mocked.

Now George was really confused, it usually stayed at just teasing. "Wait, wait, wait," George said realizing something had clearly changed between them both. "You two are actually dating now?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Fred agreed. He wasn't entirely sure if dating was the right word to use but they were exclusive which was what he wanted.

Harry chuckled, "Later boys."

George looked to his twin hoping for a more complete answer now that the younger girl was gone, "your dating now? Since when?"

"Yesterday."

George wanted to say something, he honestly thought that this thing they had together wasn't healthy by any stretch of the imagination, but he chose to let it go. Hopefully it tamed them both out a bit.

Fred ran his fingers beneath her eyes as they laid together in an old classroom. Hoping that they'd not be caught half naked though truthfully, they almost didn't care. It would be amusing to see the face of whomever caught them. Pretty much everyone had believed they were having sex for weeks, instead of this being their first time. As he ran his finger over the bottom of her eyes, his finger came off with some makeup on it revealing dark circles under her eyes, almost like bruises. "Git," she laughed since now she'd have to fix it before they got to class or the common room. "So apparently your as good at the tumbling bit as you said so don't get a big head now."

"Me never," he returned with a chuckle. He had of course noticed when she started wearing makeup. It had been after Halloween, but he hadn't thought about why. Now he knew since her skin beneath it was extremely pail and she had dark bruises under her eyes. He worried about that, she had not always worn makeup, so he guessed it had something to do with her empathy causing her problems. "So have you not been sleeping well," he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "So, the after shag talking," she mocked. "Figured of all people we could skip this bit."

"More I am trying to buy time before we eventually have to return to class," He returned with a slight laugh though he knew it was no laughing matter.

"I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes exactly like she did getting a slight laugh. "Oh love, we are both so beyond fine that it's not even funny," Fred stated since they were both not fine. There was something wrong with them. He truthfully didn't really care but he did know that much. There was something wrong with the both of them since people didn't act like they did. They were different than others, just a little bit broken. "We just got bored and shagged in an abandoned classroom."

"Well, we could always have given it a go in your room, I am sure your roommates wouldn't mind a show," she challenged.

"Ahh, my morals wouldn't allow that."

She chuckled, "Oh yes, the possessive bit."

He laughed but corrected her, "Nahh, George is my morals. He has the whole proper thing ingrained in his head. Must have missed that lesson or he got it all during "

She drew circles in his bare chest. "I can't say that I dislike that fact. I happen to like my moral less twin. Then again you're not as immoral as you seem to think."

"You keep saying that, but I probably should be appalled with what we are doing but honestly, this whole set up I have no problem with."

"Just because society dictates what we should be, doesn't mean we have to be," Harry returned challengingly. "I see no reason to be appalled. We both want this. We both chose this. We are consenting to having a good time and fuck the future."

He kissed her, and she could feel his growing arousal, both physically and through her empathy, "You know, I think it is extremely hot when you curse."

"Hmm, I can feel that, why don't we try out that tongue ring of mine."

He grinned kissing her again as they shifted. He'd ignore everyone else for the time being and just accept things as they were for the moment.


End file.
